Revolutionary Guard
History Formation After the sudden disappearance of the ancient Boehleckians in 700 B.S., a group of warriors previously under the thumb of the Boehleckians founded the Revolutionary Guard. Within a few years, their organization had grown to a massive scale and had overthrown the last remnants of the Boehleckians, deciding to form their own empire from the fragments they left behind. Soon after their revolution was complete, the RG came upon Runhold Fortress, the old capital of the Boehleckain state. They decided that as a final act of defiance against their old oppressors, they would forge their own capital in the remains of Runhold Fortress. By 3 A.S., the RG had fully renovated Runhold Fortress and made it their own. They added new walls, battlements, and other defensive positions. As a final nod to their old culture, they keep flames of the ancient statues that litter the mountainside lit. Eventually, as the RG developed and new technology was created, new defenses began to appear along the mountains and coastlines. Supermassive anti-ship guns, anti-aircraft guns, and giant mechs began to crop up to defend the RG homeland. As the RG made their home in the Runhold Mountains, they soon became acclimatized to the area, bending the nature of the mountains to their wills. However, they were only able to cultivate small farms, so they had to import a large portion of their food from Jandaria, a small city-state directly south of the Runhold Mountains that soon entered into an alliance with the RG. They soon colonized all of the areas around the mountains, including the high altitude meadows that dot the mountains. Early Discoveries Small mining outposts began to appear along the countryside and with these new mines came many new discoveries. The RG soon discovered ancient Boehleckian temples, libraries, and statues. New discoveries were being made every day but probably the most notable discovery was that of a small rectangle of obsidian, with a shimmering purple center. It was soon discovered that the obsidian structure was, in fact, a dimensional door, leading to a large cavernous space, with oceans of lava. Soon after discovering the portal, scientists were sent through, and the new dimension was dubbed the “nether” by the RG. Within a couple of years, the RG had colonized the nether and had built large fortresses out of the nether stone that the dimension seemed to be made of. A few years later, the SR discovered a portal of their own and soon ventured into the strange new land. Soon after the discovery of the nether, the RG heard rumors of a third dimension, however, they did not pan out until many years later, in 6 AS. This portal was different, as it was completely horizontal and seemed to open up into an endless void of the night sky. It also became increasingly evident that this was the only one, and if there were more, that they were extremely rare as no more portals have been found to this day. The RG sent scouts through the portal right at the beginning, but have mostly ignored the sky dimension citing its barren nature and lack of strategic resources. Colonization and Expansion After colonizing their immediate surroundings, the RG began to reach out in search of new lands that they could make their own. However, they soon found that the lands surrounding the Spawn Sea were also being colonized by other peoples. The RG soon introduced themselves and began diplomatic relationships with the people of Suddery, The People's Socialist Republic, Holloria, and Wilstonia. Most of these relations were strained at best for the greater part of their history. The PSU were starkly neutral in almost everything the RG did and the Kingdom of Holoria staged great protests against the RG after the beginning of their military buildup in the Spawn Sea. The RG formed their best bond with the people of Wilstonia and the people of Jandaria, who both soon entered into an alliance with the RG. Unfortunately, relations with the Republic of Suddery quickly fell apart, tensions ran exceedingly high in the early years. This was made worse amidst the background of the RG military buildup, which was beginning to worry the Admiralty of the SR. This all came to a head after an incident at Port Tracy in which the RGS Golden Age came very close to the Sudrian Coast. The Suddrians, not knowing what was happening, fired upon the destroyer, which promptly left the area. However, this incident infuriated the leadership of the RG who soon responded by mobilizing their fleet and issuing a formal declaration of war to the republic. (See entry below on RG-Suddery War). Annexation of Jandaria In late 13 A.S., travelers from another world once again fell from the stars to the area around the Spawn Sea. Unlike the Jandarians however, these newcomers, the Altrians, did not come peacefully. They came with the intention of wiping out the Jandarians on this planet because of old quarrels from the Jandarian homeworld. When their long-time ally and trade partner in jeopardy, the RG quickly mobilized and came to the aid of the defenders. Both sides took large amounts of casualties, however, most of the casualties were Jandarian and Alterian, with the RG losing very few men. Eventually, the Alterians had to retreat due to lack of resources and men, but the battle had all but destroyed the city of Jandaria. The Jandarians decided to take what they could carry and leave, heading north with the promise of new lands and a brighter future. A few Jandarians decided to settle in lands controlled by the RG and some even decided to stay and help with the rebuilding of Jandaria. With the lands empty of people, the RG seized the opportunity and fully annexed the lands of Jandaria. They soon began the rebuilding process and the city of New Jandaria was built and continues to expand today. The port of Jandaria also fell under the blanket of the RG and is now a fully-functioning naval base. Resource Outposts As the Empire of Lucretia grew, so to did its needs. Eventually, the Jandarians could no longer supply enough food to support both themselves and the Revolutionary Guard, and so decided to raise prices on wheat and grain entering the empire. The RG was unhappy with this rise in prices and so decided to go overseas and build their own farming outposts, the most prominent of which is Starwood Farms. These farming outposts make up 80% of the food eaten by Lucretian citizens. Even with the cost of shipping the food back from the Southern Ocean, it was still considerably cheaper than buying it from Jandaria. After the fall of Jandaria, there was some talk of rebuilding the farms that originally stood there to help supply the empire, but this idea was eventually forgone in favor of rebuilding the city. The need for more food was not the only thing that was on the rise in the territories of the Revolutionary Guard. The empire needed more raw materials than the land immediately surrounding them could provide, and so set up multiple logging and mining outposts throughout the known world. These outposts are mostly located near rivers and oceans, but a few are located deep inland, where the good have to be flown out. This makes these outposts considerably more expensive to run as aircraft are few and far between in the known world. As a result, there are very few of these outposts currently producing goods. Military Early Military Soon after the downfall of the ancient Boehleckians, the RG took control of everything they could find. However, there was not a lot left to take after the Boehleckain-Southern Sun War. After everything was said and done, the RG only had four small ships in their possession, all of which were small merchant ships. The RG operated on these ships for over 400 years until approximately 300 B.S., when the RG created a new line of ships, the Wing class ships. These ships were small and light and could move with extraordinary speed. These ships, however, did not have a lot of firepower or defense, and could only take a few shots before sinking. Despite these weaknesses, the ships were highly effective against the barbarians that constantly raided the southern coast. Military Buildup The RG remained with these ships until late 3 A.S., when the planed, created, tested, and unveiled the RGS Tropicale, a new class of ironclad with 3 large guns on the bow of the ship. Many historians say this signaled the beginning of a large scale military buildup on the part of the Revolutionary Guard. Using their massive industry, the RG developed many more classes of ships including the Rhapsody Class destroyers, the Intervention Class cruisers, the Nautilus Class submarines, the Ambassador Class Submarines, the Dragon Class aircraft carriers, the Fortress Class battleships, the Dreadnaught-class battleships and the Infinity Class Missle Ships, in just a few years. the RGS Starflight, RGS Destiny, RGS Oblivion, and the RGS Obliteration. Each of these ships is equipped with nine triple-barreled 400 mm guns, that are capable of disabling or destroying nearly anything that could come within range. The RG currently operates 4 naval bases in the known world. Revolutionary Shipyards located just east of Runhold Fortress, Port Jandaria in the city of New Jandaria, Midpawa Naval base, and Bradmond Naval Base are all under the direct control of the Revolutionary Guard. Along with the massive naval buildup, the RG began to experiment with an air force, designing the R-17 bomber and R-15 fighter. However, only one bomber and two fighters have currently been built, with few more having been commissioned by the RG. The air force currently operates out of the Kerrorgar Forrest AFB, just west of Spawntown. There are also rumors that the airforce is experimenting with a new type of aircraft, much faster and more powerful than anything in its current arsenal. The land-based branches of the RG military also got an overhaul. Soon after the Revolution-Suddery war ended, RG engineers built a new line of battle tank. These tanks are currently being tested and deployed in the area around the RG shipyards, so as to keep them out of the way of the civilian population and to provide them with a satisfactory testing ground. They are also being deployed at Greenhill Airforce Base, a highly classified location in the new world built for the development and testing of experimental projects. The scientists of the Revolutionary Guard also discovered some ancient Boehleckian mechs, giant mechanical statues capable of waging war, which have since been repurposed to defend the empire. One is also currently being reverse-engineered in the RG labs so that they may understand it and create more of them. Engineers working on new propulsion methods for the airforce accidentally created a new weapon for the RG. They created a type of missile that has since been deployed to silos around the Runhold Mountains. Lucretian-Suddian War The Lucretian-Suddery War was a large scale war fought by the nations of the Revolutionary Guard and the Republic of Suddery. The war raged from 4 A.S. to 6 A.S. and was fought mostly at sea, with only a few land engagements. It is also worth noting that even with a few of these battles being fought on land, the navy of the RG was involved in every engagement in the entire war. Opening Engagements Ever since the beginning of the military buildup of the RG armed forces, the other nations of the world were beginning to feel uneasy. Fearing an all-out war with the RG, many nations began to preform drills, practicing how they would react in case of an RG invasion. In the Republic of Suddery, these drills would prove useful, but also deadly. On a particularly foggy morning in early 4 A.S., the R.G.S. Rhapsody was performing a routine patrol near the Suddrian coastline. Due to the thick fog, the troops manning the Suddrian coastal defenses thought that the Rhapsody was much closer than it actually was. This led them to believe that they were under attack and possible invasion from the RG. The troops quickly leapt into action and due to their extensive training, were able to quickly get a couple of shots off. One of these shots struck the Rhapsody and caused some damage to the forward guns. The Rhapsody, realizing they were being shot at, quickly left the area and returned to its homeport of Revolutionary Shipyards. There she underwent repairs and Captain Wells of the Rhapsody reported the incident to RG high command. This quickly led to outrage among the higher-ups of the Guard and an official declaration of war was issued by the morning following the incident. Blockade of Suddery Soon after the war was declared, the Revolutionary Guard mobilized their entire fleet, positioning many ships around the Republic. The blockade consisted mostly of Nautilus Class submarines and Rhapsody Class destroyers, supported by Intervention Class cruisers and a few Fortress Class battleships. This very effectively cut the Suddery off from the rest of the world both economically and socially. Early on in the blockade, Suddery attempted to send convoys in and out of Port Tracy believing that they could outrun or outsail the RG ships, but they soon realized that they had very little hope of getting through. After the first few convoys were completely destroyed by submarines and destroyers, the SR stopped attempting to get through the blockade. While the blockade was successful on the surface, it was actually very unsuccessful in completing its goal. The blockade's main goal was to starve the people of Suddery and force a surrender, however, the RG soon realized that the SR was almost fully self-sufficient as they had their own farms and industries. Even after realizing this, the RG kept the blockade as it was still keeping foreign aid from reaching the country, as well as denying them a significant sum of money from the trade with other nations they had enjoyed before the war. Battle for Anchor Island In mid 4 A.S., the SR made the first major offensive of the war and stuck at the RG outpost on Anchor Island just south of Jandaria. This strategic location would have a prime staging ground for invasions into Port Jandaria, the city of Jandaria, and Runhold Fortress itself. If any of these locations fell it would have been a crippling blow to the RG, and this early in the war, a blow like that could spell death for the RG. At around midnight, the SR dropped paratroopers onto the island from one of their airships which had been able to make its way to the island undetected by the RG's anti-aircraft emplacements. The troops landed on the island and quickly surrounded the outpost. They had hoped for a quick victory but because of the RG's extreme training and the fact that the outpost was very well defended, it took the SR troops over 3 hours to capture the base, when they took the surviving RG fighters prisoner. These particular fighters would remain POWs until the end of the war when they were released under the Treaty of Sunlist Isle. The SR fighters also captured the R.G.S. Golden Age, which was currently in port on the island. Because of the extreme strategic advantage the island held, the RG quickly drew up plans to retake the island. Commanders of the RG navy withdrew 2 dreadnaughts from patrol in the Southern Ocean as well as the R.G.S. Gladiator from the blockade. The two dreadnaughts got close to the base and began to shell the outpost from a kilometer away. After about 6 hours of nonstop shelling, the RG moved in with ground forces and recaptured the island with relative ease, as the few SR soldiers they did find were either dead or extremely wounded. The SR soldiers had quickly moved everything they had onto the Golden Age during the shelling, and as soon as the RG attack team entered the outpost, set sail and attempted to make it back to the Suddrian homeland.Category:Factions Category:Existing Factions